the ultimate farm life
by ww2killer
Summary: What happens when the team go a farm that aunt may planed to get them off technology but they get used to the farm and find some thing they like and as they are their they also have to raise some money to save the old family farm R
1. Chapter 1 summer work

The ultimate farm life

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction hope you like this and R&R

For right now it's a nice sunny day and we go to the house that houses peter and his team are right now relaxing since school is our and they have the summer to them self

But right now it's been a week and not that much has happen in Manhattan not so many villains had attacked and the team had kept them self in doors and using their electronics

Peter and Sam on video games

Luke with the TV

Danny with his music

Ava with her laptop

So one day while the team are on their electronics they turn off

While peter and Sam are playing their game goes out

Peter ''what aw man I was about the kill the mother ship''

Sam ''yah what happen''

While Luke is watching the game the TV goes out

Luke ''what aw man I missed on if we got the point''

While Danny is lessening to his music his speaker goes out

Danny ''what I wonder why it turned off''

And while Ava is on her laptop it goes out

Ava ''what I was about to finish reading my new romance novel

And as they all look to see what the problem was and it is aunt may cut everything

Peter ''aunt may why did you cut us off''

Aunt may ''you guys are wasting time on your electronics you need some time away from them so I have a surprise''

Peter ''what is it''

Aunt may ''it's a trip''

Sam ''is it somewhere with a beach''

Luke ''somewhere with a amusement park''

Danny ''somewhere soothing a relaxing''

Ava ''somewhere tropical''

Aunt may ''none of them somewhere better''

Peter ''what let me guess the city reiterate''

Aunt may ''yes''

Sam ''what does that mean''

Then it shows peter Ava Sam Luke Danny and aunt may starting with their suit cases in front of a farm

Peter ''it means that we are going to spent a while on an old family farm trip till either we don't use technology or the whole summer''

Ava ''so we are going to be living on a farm''

Aunt may ''while you are hear we are going to work hard''

Peter then pauses to look at the viewer

Peter ''use on a farm I only had on trip here when I was little but now I have to work here''

Peter goes back to normal view

Aunt may ''you guys will love it here there are other people around and the woods and lake to enjoy you guys will love it here now head in and find your rooms with your names''

Peter ''well let's get this over with''

So peter and the rest find their rooms and see country like out fits

Peter with blue jeans a red plaid shirt and a cowboy hat and cowboy boots

Sam with jean overalls and a white shirt a regular cap and working boots

Luke with dirt covered jeans a yellow plaid shirt and a net hat and fishing boots

Danny with regular shorts with a mechanic shirt and a bandana and old sneakers

Peter ''well I think we look good but where's Ava''

Sam ''well their she is''

Peter turns around to see Ava in shock

Ava is in short jean shorts and a red plaid tight on shirt with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat (as the hot farm girl look)

Ava ''how do I look''

Peter ''well…you look…ummm…''

Ava ''I'll take theses a yes''

Just then aunt may comes out in jean overalls

Aunt may well now I'll give you guys your jobs to do''

Peter and Ava will get supplies from town

Sam will help with the animals

Luke will work on the field and the nearby swamp

Danny will help with the machines to make them work

For right now in town with peter and Ava

Peter ''well Ava we need some grain and feed and todays load of seeds to grow''

Ava ''well let's get them''

So as peter and Ava they bump in to some local teens also the local trouble makers Jeff Sarah mike and their cool leader rex

Rex ''well I know all the pretty faces here but not yours sweetie''

Rex tells Ava but she is not impressed by him

Rex ''so what's your name honey and your friend''

Ava ''the names Ava''

Peter ''and peter''

Rex ''well peter you don't mine if I talk with your girlfriend''

As rex says that peter and Ava are shocked he said that

Peter ''she is not my girlfriend''

Ava ''he is not my boyfriend''

Rex ''well if she's not yours well I guess…''

Before rex could finish Ava uses her knee and hits his crouch and he goes down

Ava ''you may be better looking than peter''

Peter ''yah…wait hey''

Ava ''but I am not interested''

So peter and Ava walk away

Peter ''Ava that was funny what you did to that guy''

Ava ''well I could tell he was the type that act cool around girls''

So peter and Ava get the supply's and load it up to the old pickup truck you are using and as peter gives Ava the bugs to load up he lose track because of Ava's body mostly Ava's stomach the perfect figure and ava notice

Ava ''peter''

Ava yells at him which snaps him out

Peter ''what''

Ava ''give me the last bag''

Peter ''oh yah here''

So they finish and go back to the farm

Well I hope you like this this is ww2killer I hope you enjoyed this just R&R

This fanfiction will have some familiar things from TV and movies see if you can tell


	2. Chapter 2 love farm

The ultimate farm life

This is ww2killer with a new chapter R&R

Last time peter and Ava just med the local trouble makers and now let's see what the others are doing

Right now peter and Ava drive through the enters of the farm and give aunt may the supplies

Peter ''well we got the food aunt may''

Aunt may ''thank you peter just take it to the barn and help Sam''

Ava ''ok Mrs. Parker''

As they hale away the feed she tells them

Aunt may ''and also look out for Billy''

Peter and Ava look at each other

Peter and Ava ''Billy''

So peter and Ava get the feed to Sam and see all the animals 2 horses 4 cows 6 pigs 12 chickens 2 goats

Peter ''here you go bucket head but now you're the feeding bucket''

Sam ''funny but first I have to put them in the barn''

Peter ''how about you start with her''

Sam turns to see a female goat behind him

Sam ''alright lets go''

But what Sam does not see is Billy the meanest Billy goat

Sam ''well this is easy''

Sam gets ready to open the barn but the female goat knocks the keys to the barn in the mud

Peter ''nice one Sam better find them''

Sam ''you now you can help''

Peter ''yah but you deal with the animals and plus we don't want to get muddy''

So Sam goes to get the keys and as he bends down to get the keys Billy starts to scrap the dirt and shakes his head and then starts to charges and he passes peter and Ava

Peter ''Ava I think that's Billy''

Ava ''should we tell him''

Peter ''fine hay Sam behind you''

Sam turns to see Billy and his horns Sam is able to run but Billy is still after him and peter and Ava are laughing as he's running

Sam ''web head a little help''

Peter ''j-just…jump the fence''

So Sam jumps over the fence with peter and Ava and Billy stopping behind him

Ava ''so that has got to be the funnies thing I have ever seen''

Sam ''well I could handle that goat''

But as Sam is talking Billy back up and hits Sam with his back legs and Sam gets hit and lands in some mud

Peter ''ha looks like he got you''

Sam ''shut it web head''

So peter helps Sam up and Billy goes to eat some grass and they finish what they were doing

Meanwhile with Luke gets his assailment

Aunt may ''Luke can you go to the swamp and get some wood''

Luke ''sure thing miss parker''

So Luke goes to the swamp and it's really muddy and smelly

Luke ''oh man this place is mudd…''

Luke gets cut off when he steps in a hole of mud and as he gets up he has a lily pat on his head and a frog

Luke ''I righter be back in New York''

''ha ha what's wrong handsome are you too much of a city slicker''

Luke looks up to see a girl with the same skin tone as his and with a out starched arm so he can get up

Luke ''ha…oh hi and you…must be''

''oh I'm raven me and my family live a bit deeper in the swamp''

Luke ''well I can tell your used to being here''

Raven ''whys that''

Luke ''you're not wearing shoes or socks''

Raven ''well my family has bonded to the swamp ever since my great great great great grandfather made this place home when here was a slave''

Luke ''well me and my friends are visiting here for a while''

Raven ''well handsome how about one day you vised my house and hangout sometime''

Luke ''sure…I'll see you later''

And raven dives in the swamp and swims away leaving Luke happy

Meanwhile with peter and Danny

Right now peter is helping Danny fix an old looking tractor

Danny ''peter can you pass me the wrench

Danny tells peter but no response

Danny ''peter peter are you…''

Danny looks at peter looking at Ava while she's loading up the hay for the animals and she's sweating and her stomach open with the rest of her shirt tied on her big breast and her jeans tight on her nice round ass

Danny then looks at peter and grabs his tool for the tractor

Danny ''peter you should go and talk to Ava I feel the love in you have a deep love for her''

Peter ''I don't know Danny I just get lost in her body she's sooo god damn hot''

Danny ''I may not know much of ava but through the time before you joined she lonely and one day Sam tried to be her boyfriend but he failed with painful rejections''

Peter ''bucket head tried to put the moves on Ava''

Danny ''yah one time he got kicked in the crotch''

Peter ''well I'll try but I just wonder what she thinks of me''

As he finishes Ava turns to see peter and she gives him a smile and a hand wave for hi

Soon after a few hours it's starting to get dark out and the team go in the house really tired

Sam ''man my arms at hurting from shoveling all those poo machines''

Luke ''yah but my legs hurt from having to walk two miles to the swamp and hall wood''

Ava ''yah fury never gave use this type of work''

Danny ''well I had no trouble with the machines''

But as Danny says that out the door they see the hood of the tractor blow off

Ava ''you sure''

Peter ''don't worry guys will just get used to it soon''

Aunt may ''that's right peter now haw about something to eat''

Soon everyone went to bed we go to peter's room and he's asleep till he hears something and his door opens

Peter ''who's their''

The door opens and out comes Ava in a white night gown

Peter ''Ava w-what are you doing here''

Ava ''well I thought maybe you want some naughty farm girl action''

Ava tells peter while climbing in bed with him under her

Well this is ww2killer I hope you likes this chapter will update soon


	3. Chapter 3 the plan

The ultimate farm life

This is ww2killer with a new chapter hope you like it

Ok last time we see peter is in his bed till Ava shows up and things get hot let's go back

Right now Ava is climbing in bed with peter and they both look face to face

Peter ''so Ava what do you want''

Ava ''I want you peter I always have''

Then Ava starts to lick peter in a sexual way on his neck and then his face

Peter ''oh man Ava you are wild''

Ava ''baaa''

Peter ''what''

Ava ''baaa''

The set changes and its shows a goat on top of peter as he wakes up

Peter ''aw…awwww…get off''

Then Ava comes in and sees the goat in peters bed and him on the floor

Ava ''you ok peter''

Peter ''no I'm not I have been violated by a barn yard animal''

Ava ''well at least you got a friend to keep you company''

Peter ''really funny and I was just having a great dream''

Ava ''yah what was it on''

As peter heard that he freezes up and with a bit of blush on his face

Peter ''well…I was…dreaming…on me being the greatest hero''

Ava ''all right you coming to breakfast''

Peter ''yah I'll be down in a minute''

So Ava leaves and peter just feels a sense of relive

Peter ''oh man I could had my change their maybe I'll get another chance''

As peter leaves he bumps in to Danny

Danny ''peter I know you have this thing over Ava I saw your dream and I heard what you did you need to tell her''

Peter ''I know but I feel a little embarrassed to tell her I have a dream of her having a sexual love troughs me…''

Peter ''you were I my dream and you watched what I thought''

Danny ''I'm here it help you and to see how your bond with Ava if its strong or weak I and I know it's very strong''

So peter and Danny go to the dining room and eat breakfast with the others till aunt may walk in with sad look

Peter ''aunt may what's wrong''

Aunt may ''peter I got a letter that we could lose the farm''

Ava ''what do you mean''

Aunt may ''well I guess I haven't paid off some debts in a while''

Sam ''so how much do you need to keep this place''

Aunt may ''at least $30,000 to keep this family farm''

As aunt may said the price everyone had surprised look on their faces

Peter ''aunt may how do we get that much money''

Aunt may ''I don't know peter the parkers own this farm for ever since your uncle ben and I lived here and the other parker who med their lovers here''

Luke ''what do you mean''

Aunt may ''well when a parker or who ever lived here they get the love farm curse everyone around here finds a person who they love soon theirs marriage and then someone else finds love''

As aunt may says that both Luke and peter have an almost surprised look on their faces

Aunt may ''well you guys go in to town and hang out the farm is fine right now''

Sam ''wow thanks Mrs Parker''

Peter ''Sam your just happy because you don't want to go back in the pen with old Billy''

Peter tells Sam while pointing out the window

Soon peter and his gang are in town and seeing around

Ava ''want to look around see if there's anything good to buy''

Sam ''well I don't think there are any video games here so I may find something''

Luke ''maybe I'll look for some sport stuff''

Danny ''maybe I'll look for some artifacts in some of the antique places around here''

Ava ''well what about you peter''

Peter ''well I'll try to find a way to get some money…''

As peter is walking he bumps in to rex

Rex ''well well if isn't the runt and his bitch who hit my happy maker and I see you have more city slickers''

Ava ''how about I make it worse hot shot''

Luke ''I see you guys met''

Peter ''yah he tried to put the move on Ava''

Sam ''this loser tried to put the moves on you''

Rex ''hey watch it you swamp rat''

Danny ''alright let's stay culm everyone''

Danny tells everyone while getting in the middle of everyone

Sarah ''yah rex let's just go and get the parts you need''

Peter ''parts for what''

Rex ''well for the race next Saturday me and skull crusher are going to win and get the $100,000 prize''

Peter then gets an idea in this head

So right now rex and his gang leave and peter turns to his friends

Peter ''you know what we should do''

Ava ''yah we know we should…''

Sam ''go…''

Luke ''and…''

Danny ''race…''

Peter ''and get that prize money''

Ava ''yah but we have a problem''

Peter ''what is it''

Ava ''we have no car''

Peter ''well will see what we can do''

Soon peter and his gang are back in the farm

Peter ''we need to go and try to win that race and save our farm''

Sam ''yah but web head we need a car and we don't know anyone around here who owes a fast car''

As they are talking aunt may enters the room

Aunt may ''what's going around here''

Peter ''well we know there's this race and the prize that could save the farm but we don't have a car''

Aunt may ''well I have I solution to your problem come on let's take a little walk outside''

So peter and his team go with aunt may and walk out in the woods

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter new chapter coming next Saturday you know what to do R&R


End file.
